A Tipped Scale
by Lostinlife21
Summary: Life is an embodiment of enormous scale, some actions lead to myriads of consequences. In a way those consequences tipped the scale of life. This is about Luck, Fate, and Birthright. This is a story of a survival. To fight the tipped scale, to make the odds by your side. To survive against all odds.
1. 1. A Past to Know

This is a story of a different Naruto, a different choices that tipping the scale of life to Naruto's side.

"Talk"

thinking

"Bijuu Talk"

Bijuu thinking

**Jutsu**

**_Konohagakure No Sato_**

A beautiful village was basked in moonlight. A child not older than 8 years old walked down the streets with an advanced awareness that will make a greenhorn chuunin proud of. He walked slowly with heads held high daring the world to challenge him. His blue eyes were calm accompanied with a soft smile that basked his face. Truly an embodiment of a happy child. Oh he have a very good reason to be so, afterall being enrolled to academy was his wish. This afternoon his wish has been fulfilled by his favorite old man. This happy boy was known for his troublemaker streak. People called him names, some called him demon brat while another called him Fox demon, still his favorites was the Cunning Fox. Naruto Uzumaki, that's his real name, he's known as the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox.

This boy was clothed with a sleeveless black shirt and a black trouser, for a child at his age his body was quite toned. His harsh life is the main reason of it. He wore a simple black shinobi sandals, his hair damp and his face glistening with sweat. He trained himself for a while before visiting his favorite jiji.

He walked to a certain ramen shop fo a small celebration. _Hah a good ramen and academy enrollment, no one will ever ruin this day_ he thought. Oh how sometimes some action can tip a scale of happiness in his life.

"Hey, old man Teuchi" He called after he sat.

"Ah my favorite customer, so the usual today?" The old ramen-specialised chef said.

"Double on that, a celebration is needed for my enrollment in academy" Naruto stated.

"Hmm a congratulations are in order then, it is a good news. Afterall when you have a paycheck after you graduated the ramen won't ever be on the house any more." Teuchi said with a glint of mirth in his eyes.

"Hey, that's unfair" Naruto shouted

"It's true Naruto-kun, you will have to deal with it." A teen female supported his father.

"bu-but, i am your favorite customer" Naruto stated indignantly.

"That's another reason to pay Naruto, our favorite customer is the one who give us profits." Old man Teuchi said.

Naruto's head just slumped to the table, had he known this would happen he wouldn't have talked about it. Both the father and daughter in front of him just laughed harder. Naruto was always their entertainment source when it comes to ramen. It was simply because no other human have a similiar apetite for ramen like Naruto have. Or so they thought.

"Here Naruto, it's on the house." Ayame said.

Naruto perked a bit after that, _Well let's enjoy this while it last _he mused.

"Ittadakimasu" Naruto said. Naruto slurped his ramen with content, that is until he heard flapping sound and heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, as i thought." The visitor said with a chuckle. The visitor was an old man, wrinkles adorning his face was an obvious giveaway. He was wearing a white robe with a white hat with "hi" or fire written on it. This man was known as "The Professor" and not to mention his title as Sandaime Hokage. His real name, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was known around the elemental nations.

Naruto swiveled his head, his eyes sparkled with happiness. He gulped down the ramen and smiled at his favorite old man.

"Here i thought you were really interested in joining academy, but you just left the enrollment paper in my office Naruto-kun" Sandaime said with a dissapointed tone. It would have made Naruto winced but the old man's eye that filled with mirth showed that he tried to scare Naruto.

"Meh i forgot, but in the end you will have to leave your office and give the paper to me. A good help for you then" Naruto pointed out.

"Indeed, Hokage is a very time consuming job especially with the paperworks. I hope you take my hat soon Naruto-kun" The Professor wished with a smile.

"Oh well, maybe i will let you have the job for another decades then" Naruto said with a smirk. That was a nice jab he thought

"Ah, such an improper attitude for hokage wannabe. Maybe i need to find another replacement" Sandaime said.

Naruto blanched at that. Two can play the games Naruto Sandaime thought after he noticed the previous expression. The ramen chef just watched this scene in amusement, afterall Naruto was a child. It was easy for them to play him, though sometimes Naruto can be insightful.

Naruto pouted all the same. He just lost this verbal fight, again. He should have known to control his expression. He tried to change the topics for saving him of another verbal jabs.

"So… jiji where is my enrollment paper?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage just chuckled at his surrogate grandson pathetic attempt of changing topics. "Here it is, and dont use it as a payment for ramen Naruto" He advised sagely.

Naruto sighed, he knew that ramen worth a lot but he wouldn't have done any of that. Or so he said to himself.

"I know jiji…" He drawled.

The Hokage just chuckled and ruffled his hair, Sandaime bid his farewell and left the ramen stand wondering about Naruto's actions. Did Naruto really left his enrollment paper for purpose? Just for his jiji to meet him and give a hokage the slip off the paperwork. He was a child afterall, an attention deprived child, it was more the reasons to deduct that Naruto is quite insightful to himself and the others.

Naruto kept the paper in his back pocket, he paid the meal and said his goodbyes. He just walked to his apartment, his apartment located in the corner of Konoha's market district. So it wasn't far from the ramen stand. As he walked, he felt it again, the disdain in the stares, the lack of content in the whispers, and the neverending of the hates. He sighed while running his hand through his hair. An action that seemed became a habit, a scowl morphed on his face.

He realized that he just arrived. He walked in to his apartment locked the door. He then turned on the light to take a clothes. He took a bath and changed. Naruto let his tiredness consumed him, he lay on the mattreses as he tried to sleep. He stared at the ceiling, his eyelids slowly, but surely, dropped. Then he fell asleepwith a smile on his face.

**_Hokage's Office_**

The Professor still sat undisturbed, a frown marring his face. After months of investigation he finally have a lead, months of growing curiousity and guilt downing his shoulder. He knew something happened to Naruto years ago. Unfortunately the boy never been the same. Like a tipped scale, those inacceptable actions led to consequences. Naruto was thrown out from the orphanage at 5, how in the Kami's name he survived? No one has ever knew completely. Completely is the keywords, Naruto may be insightful at times but subtlety never was his forte. Clues and reasons were left to be collected. Hiruzen hoped that he wasn't late to understand this, for this unfortunate action create a different Naruto. Action that tipping the scales of lineage, Naruto started to act like his father. He sighed and read the file once more.

_Naruto Uzumaki _

The name written on the file with a 'Confidential' stamp across it. He opened the file and started to read.

_Naruto Uzumaki was thrown out from the orphanage at 5, a legal act was never reported since Naruto only casted out for every chosen time. Tho orphanage create a aystem where Naruto will thrown out for every 4 days in a week, he will be found in the next days and brought him back to cover the act. This action was supported by a structured bureaucrats in the orphanage hierarchy. This led to invalid and lapse in the reports. _

Hiruzen sighed he should have known that Naruto lied back then. He didn't understand why Naruto lied to him, not until he figured somethings wrong from the orphanage caretaker. They seemed to knew every schedule he left empty for a visit, not that he left a lot of times. He realised then, Naruto as insightful he was, he always stared at him in suspicion. He knew something was wrong, when the orphanage seemed to know for every time he left his schedule clear for a visit. They were always prepared for his visits, sometimes they slipped then he saw naruto's face in grimes and scowl. For a 2 whole years he was stupid neglecting Naruto.

The last proof was found in Naruto's room, he found a set of kunai under his oversized shirt. He then also found scrolls for survival in the woods, a camp, and a lighter. He started to question them and ordered his anbu to investigate. He then found a revelation, Naruto sometimes slept in Konoha's wood or unused training grounds. Some Shinobi met him but Naruto never said a thing. They also kept the information for themselves, _What a buffons _Sandaime thougt.

The last straw that enraged The Professor to the point of leaking his whole power hidden in his frail body was that they fed Naruto a false information. The caretakers were smart, unbelievably deceitful. He made Naruto questions himself about why the Hokage seems interested in him, He was a no-name orphan. It worked really well after Naruto 'accidentally' overheard them talking about Kyuubi. _Ha__h such coincidence _Sandaime mused with a growl. Naruto, the smart lovable boy, saw things as worst as possible. he thought that the Hokage has always taken interest in Kyuubi in his gut. Not him, the no name orphan. He saw a demon on the mirrors, reflecting his life in a way.

Sandaime sighed, he need to know every things Naruto learnt on his survival years. He then stood, he always needs a good sleep after thinking about Naruto. Sandaime realised that this was a start of a new story for Naruto it will be better or maybe worse for him.

_Truly, Universe is an embodiment of enormous scale. Scale for every creature's life and sometimes it all take one day to ruin the strongest heart and another day to strengthen the weakest heart. Such is a tipped scale of life_ Sandaime mind wandered by the wisdom he held for years.

Done, so Read Review please.


	2. 2 A Present to Deal

So… since Iam not good with intro, just enjoy the story. R R are deeply appreciated.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**"Bijuu Talking"**

**_Bijuu Thinking_**

**Jutsu**

**_Location_**

-Cut-

**_Konohagakure No Sato_**

Light shone through the village of the hidden leaf as the sun rose. Sandaime Hokage stood silently on the roof of his office. Like a guardian, he watches over the village. _Ah such a peaceful and picturesque village _He mused. He always considers this as a Kami's blessing. His late years of living were filled with idealistic hope of peace, as pictured by his village. No Missing nin, no foreign shinobi, and no wars nothing can get worse, not in his watch. An everlasting calm in the morning was his refreshments after last night. _Surely Kami won't let things gone wrong, it would be pitiful _he thought with a chuckle. If only he have an idea of how wrong he was.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" A shout tore through the market district.

A dreadful sigh escaped from the old man lips. _Such a pitiful hope_ _indeed _he regretted.

The calm scenery broke as Naruto ran through the district in agility no civilians, scratch that, no greenhorn genin possessed. He slipped through the crowded district with ease. Mind and body working overdrive waiting for his prank's momentum.

_There _he found it, the stacked bucket they usually sell beside housing utilities stand. He ran towards it, really he ran to it. He waited for the right moments, the very second he needed to switch his footing and lean his body lower. The small gaps between the stacks and stands were big enough for Naruto to slip in. Unfortunately the civilians didn't realise it, not until they crashed the stacks of bucket. This was not a problem, not until they realised that the bucket were filled with insects.

"Oh shit!" One storekeeper shouted.

"Oh shit indeed" Naruto shouted back with an evil cackle.

Naruto laughed at the crying and swollen populace, _Hah, bunch of a swollen dumbass_ he thought. Some shinobi went to protect the civilians. The female populace around were impressed with the courageous act of the Konoha shinobi. Closest shinobi pulled the civilians back and put their han- until they realised that they can't simply throw jutsu around in the district. Their eyes twitched, their only weapons were kunai and shuriken. Some hornets flew close to their face and stopped. the electricity, came from respective eyes, crashed between the insects and shinobi. _So it's decided_ they thought similiarly.

"RUN!" One Genin voicing his thought.

"Go, run for your life!" another Chuunin shouted.

Naruto ourtightly laughed at the swollen and crying shinobi. _Bunch of a swollen dumbas__s. _Naruto stopped and tilted his head, _deja vu indeed _he continued.

Naruto felt it, he was being followed. He kept his pace for a while then he turned back and found no one. His eyes were glancing and found none. _Pheew_ He sighed softly. He walked and crashed at…something. The something actually similiar to male speciesof human being, if you count out the bushy brows and the bowl cut hair. It's brows though, it really enthralled him. 'It' was staring at him. He stopped zoning out when 'it' spoke, loudly at that.

"Yosh, such unyouthful act must be stopped at once. So i, the youthful ninja shall help you from the unyouthful path." It shouted, he still refused to use him/he.

"Wha-what?" Naruto blanched, his pride was wounded. It will take years to fix his pride. This guy, this green monstrosity, was the one who caught him. Him? The Cunning Fox and the Prankster Kings of Hell. This must be Kami's bad joke for him.

He really need to find a way to escape. He couldn't escape this 'guy'. _So… a con cards it is _he decided. He toom a deep breath and trembled his bottom lips. he tilted his head to the right and raised it a little. _Last step 'The Trembling Voice' _he thought.

"Look, sorry Mr. bushy brows. I… am really sorry and deeply regretted it. I know my previous action was…" He stopped "…Unyouthful" he continued. _Even saying the words felt wrong _he thought.

"Such a youthful confession, it brought tears to this youthful soul." He shouted with bursting tears.

"Right, i know it so i will be more…youthful from now. So see you later Mr Bushy Brows" He waved at him and walked away. _Success _He mused until he was pulled back with his shirt collar.

"Oh i know Naruto-kun, you can be more youthful by doing a youthful repent for your action, let me take you to Sandaime-sama" Gai pulled with a shunsin.

"Oh-oh wait no…" he stopped with a poof of smoke.

He felt a familiar tug of forced shunsin. It was the same things used for every time he got caught, not that he was caught often. He hated this. Usually he likes shunsin and the speed rush but the thing was, this time the shunsin was way faster. Way faster meant like comparing him eating a ramen and him eating garbage, he wasbfaster than the chuunin who used to caught him. So he did the most logical action after too-damn-high-speed shunsin, he puked… all his breakfast out.

"Jounin Maito Gai Reporting for duty, Hokage-sama" Gai stated.

"At ease Gai, now what do we have here?" Sandaime asked with a stifled laugh. _I sure will enjoy this _he thought.

"I caught this youthful boy for repenting his unyouthful action Hokage-sama." Gai then gave his 'nice-guy' posed.

"Hmm, such…youthful action Gai, you have my deepest gratitude. I will take care for the rest, you may continue your duty if he ever walk the 'unyouthful path again" Hokage said while glancing at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes met the Sandaime's unspoken conversation were happened…in a _flash._

_You won't dare to _Naruto's eyes widened.

_Why_ w_on't_ _i, Naruto-kun? _The wise old man smirked.

_You are a devil incarnate old man _Naruto glared.

_It takes one to know one, Naruto-kun _he snorted.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I will leave the boy to you then" Gai then shunsined.

"I hate you now, Jiji." Naruto frowned, he puked his whole breakfast. Now he need to eat, again.

"The feeling is mutual then, now clean the mess and come to my office. Or do you prefer to have a 'youthful meeting time' with Gai?" Sandaime stated with a puff of his pipe. Leisurely Sandaime walked back to his office. _This was truly Kami's Blessing _he thought.

Naruto shook his head. He won't do it, not if he can help it. Still, he grumbled loudly at his predicament. _This was truly Kami's bad joke _he thought.

-Time Skip-

**_Hokage's Office_**

Sandaime were reading his paperwork when the door clicked open. He saw Naruto came in with a scowl firmly adorned his lips. Naruto has cleaned up the mess rather quickly. If he had known, he would have used Gai as Naruto's 'guardian'. _It will be amusing to say the least_ he predicted.

"Ne…Jiji icompleted the 'youthful punishments" Naruto grumbled.

Sandaime just nodded at that, he was fiddling the scroll in his hand.

"So anything else? cuz' i need to prepare my academy necessities for the next week." Naruto reasoned. He really don't think another moment in this place will give him any good, the possibilities of meeting Gai just ruined his mental health.

"One thing Naruto, just asking for some explanations" Sandaime said while throwing the scroll.

Naruto grabbed that. Naruto opened the scroll and gave a pulse, a very miniscule amount, of his chakra. _'poof' _His eyes widened, he never realised it was in his jiji possession. Now he would have to explain about 'these'.

These things were consisted of a set of dagger, couple of books, a storage scroll and a gloves.

"It surprised me to find a book in your possession Naruto, moreover a survival book." Sandaime said calmly. He can't rush things here, in fear of pressuring his not-by-blood grandson.

"Meh, i just do things like hunting and all jiji. A guy needs his hobby and the forest is the best place to search for prank materials." Naruto reasoned, it was true though. He didn't lie, he was telling the truth but not telling the whole picture. Technically, he didn't lie.

"Is there any other reasons, Naruto? Perhaps…one that made you feel obliged." Sandaime pushed a bit. He knew this will make Naruto realised his intention.

"So…you already knew eh, jiji. If you already knew then whaddaya want to know?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I already know you stole this book Naruto but who taught you 'things' that will be taught after you become a genin?" Sandaime asked. He would left the survival book aside, not until he found a scribbled notes of chakra control and the trainings.

"Sometimes they lack the subtlety when it comes to training." Naruto said while shrugging. It was true though, he pointed some shinobi's doing surface-clinging outside of the window just to prove his point.

Hiruzen didn't believe him, who would have? Believing a child capable of self-taught chakra control studies, after a mere observation, was an outrageous idea.

"Such observation are worthy of a Nara Naruto-kun. No one can easily understand it without proper understanding of chakra output." Hiruzen complimented. To his surprise Naruto just shrugged it off.

Hiruzen knew that Naruto still covered the big chunk of stories. He guessed it was Naruto's new persona handling his life.

"Part of me hoped you will open up to me Naruto-kun." Hiruzen admitted with a sigh.

"Jiji, you know some people needs his secrets right? Besides it's not like you haven't known anything yet" Naruto asked. Now, he was leaning on the wall beside the window. His eyes ate the whole scenery in front of him.

Naruto got a point, Hiruzen already collected most of the clues left. He knew how Naruto got the book, where he goes to train, even how he execute some of his pranks. But not a clue of who taught Naruto all these. Hiruzen shuddered in thought, a lot of people assumes Jinchuuriki as a political and war tools. Some may not be as humane as the others, _Danzo_ he thought. The possibilities came back to his worry.

"To be frank Naruto, i can't let a child outside of shinobi's academy train without any supervision." The old man said.

Naruto sighed, he knew this will happen. He hated it when he was tied down.

"So… i can't train anymore, what else then?" Naruto asked. He was getting snarky for all these things.

"I never said that Naruto-kun, my point still stands about the supervision. One of my ANBU will watches over you." Hiruzen stated firmly. Hiruzen didn't want any argument for this, this will be profitable for everyone. Hiruzen smiled sinisterly.

Naruto grumbled at the '_supervision from ANBU'_. _At least i can still train though_ hr thoight. Now his only problem was how will he search for prank materials and execution if he was being watched all the times. Hi eyes narrowed thin while staring his jiji, who seemed to be staring back at him innocently.

"You planned this for my pranks, didn't you?" Naruto remarked.

"Maybe yes or maybe no, besides i am sure Gai will take care of you if you commit any other pranks." Sandaime said with a smile.

Naruto sighed, he was losing the game now. Well who wouldn't? When the green-clothed-bushy-brows-jounin were used to threaten them Naruto will gladly chose to go away.

"My points still stand Naruto-kun. Without a proper understanding of Shinobo's arts training can be harmful to ourselves, worse case others." Hiruzen warned sagely.

"Never really hurt me anyway" Naruto grumbled_._"You know your special '_Condition' _Naruto-kun, that was the main reason" Hiruzen said bluntly.

Naruto shrugged it off. He wantet to argue, an almost perfect health insurance in his body was supposed to be used. Still, he was sure his jiji won't like that argument.

"Fine then Jiji, i will stop my pranks and training under surveillance." Naruto agreed eventually. Naruto's whole act betrayed what he said, obviously Naruto didn't like it.

Sandsime sighed and proceed to calmly walked to Naruto. He crouched to Naruto's height level then he hugged his surrogate grandson closely. He knew this will happen. Naruto will start thinking about him worried about the 'tenant' instead of Naruto.

"Believe me Naruto, i am really worried about you. I will give you a higher allowance for you to buy proper shinobi tools." Hiruzen said while slipping a small envelope to Naruto's hand.

Naruto was annoyed, he wasn't supposed to believe Sandaime easily. He still didn't know Sandaime truly care for him or to his 'tenant'. A child like him was complicated, still he yearned for a family's care and compliment. Sandaime was the family he never have, the same can be said for Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-oji. Sometimes he hated his child-like part in his personalities. Naruto just hugged back his jiji, mind still wander in thought.

"You can go now Naruto, i have things to do." Hiruzen said letting go of Naruto.

"Okay Jiji." Naruto walked to the door.

"Naruto" Sandaime called.

Naruto just turned his head. He found his belongings put into the storage scroll. Sandaime then threw it to him.

"That's yours, as yoir grandfather i am really proud of how advanced your chakra training is" Hiruzen said honestly.

"Thank you, jiji." Naruto thanked him with a grateful smile.

When Naruto left the room, the hokage threw a small burst of his chakra. An ANBU materialised on the corner of the room. The male ANBU knew what will be his job, not that he like it.

"Tora, make a 24/7 surveillance for Naruto. You can pick another trusted ANBU for the shift."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Tora said calmly, he then swiftly left the room.

Hiruzen took his notes once again, he read through it calmly. _Naruto_ he thought, _what kind of training you put to yourself? _he continued. Some of the reports shown that Naruto walked by the walls just to prepare his pranks, the other show naruto walked on the water to hunt some fishes, the last one was the most worrisome Naruto was found reading a fuinjutsu book. It was all done without surveillance, a mistake done in his part. He won't ever forgive himself if Naruto accidentally hurt himself and neither will Minato and Kushina. He glanced at his staked paperworks, _a curse to deal _he thought.

He hoped this will be done before midnight, not that it wil truly happened of course. _Deal with the present_ Sandaime thought sagely.

-Cut-

Now that's done RR


End file.
